dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Junior Daredevils Battle Royale
Junior Dardevils Battle Royale is one of Pure King of Rage's DBX's. Description Kick Buttowski Vs The Loud House Vs The Simpsons Vs My Little Pony: Four Stuntmen and women complete in a good old fashion brawl. Who Would take home the gold or medal? Intro Welcome To DBX! NO RULES! NO RESEARCH! JUST BLOODSHED! Pre Fight In a stadium full of numerous cartoon characters, Four of which enters the ring. Bart and Kick Buttowski enters the ring on their skateboards, Lynn Loud rides in on her bike, and scoot-aloo rides in on her scooter. In the front row Rainbow dash is seen cheering scoot-aloo on and giving her emotional support, Lucy Loud is holding up a foam finger rooting for her sister while showing know no emotion, and Gunther and Homer are sharing a box of doughnuts. The four combatants walk towards center of the ring, they gave each other a friendly hoof-fist bump, and get into a combat stance. May the best stuntman or woman win. Here We Go! Lynn rushes towards Kick and Bart skateboards into scoot-aloo. Lynn attacks kick with a series of punches and kicks, Kick uppercuts her and kicks her towards scoot-aloo, who is getting pummel by Bart’s skateboard combos. Bart glares at Kick and rushes towards him on his skateboard, Bart throws a punch at kick but he grabs his arm and slams him to the ground. While Bart and Kick are duking it out, Lynn throws some punches at scoot-aloo, scoot-aloo barely dodges them all and bucks her against the wall of the ring, which slings her backs towards scoot-aloo and scoot-aloo kicks both of her back hooves right into Lynn’s stomach as she came flying towards her. Bart and Kick are on their skateboards racing trying to throw each other off track, Bart manages to shove Kick right into scoot-aloo, knocking her into Lynn, who grabs scoot-aloo by the head, and snaps her neck, killing her instantly. 3/4. After taking out scoot-aloo, Lynn pulls out a hockey stick and starts beating kick with it. But Bart sneaks up on Lynn and whacks her in the back on the head with his skateboard, knocking her out cold. As Bart prepares to finish her off, kick tackles Bart to the ground and starts punching him. Bart then shoves Kick off of him and tries to whack him with his skateboard, but Kick easily dodge all the attacks and kicks the skateboard out of Bart’s hands. Meanwhile Lynn wakes up and sees Bart and kick fighting, she glares at them and rushes toward Bart. Lynn tackles Bart to the ground and beats him to a pulp, she then pulls out a baseball bat and proceeds to beat Bart to near death. When she was done Bart was lying on the ground, badly injured and is bleeding profusely from his nose. Lynn then grabs Bart’s skateboard and jams it right in his head, killing him instantly. 2/4. With Bart gone, Lynn and Kick rush towards each other and exchange blows at each other. Lynn ends the struggle by kicking kick right in the stomach. Kick lies on the ground, holding his stomach in pain, while Lynn walks towards holding her baseball bat, preparing to finish kick off. Kick however had one last trick up his sleeve, as he pulls out a can of cheetah chug and drinks it. Kick’s body starts to feel energized as Lynn rushes towards him with the baseball bat, but Kick snaps it in half with one kick. Lynn then started throwing punches and kicks at Kick, but kick dodges them all with ease and kicks her in the face. Lynn’s nose starts to bleed as Kick grabs her hockey stick and jams it right in her head, killing her instantly. Aftermath The left screen shows the mane six, crusaders, the loud family, and the Simpsons sobbing over the dead bodies of their families and friends and the right screen shows Kick claiming his prize and leaving the stadium with Gunther. K.O! This DBX's winner is Kick Buttowski Category:Complete What-If? DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'TV Shows' themed DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Disney Vs Hasbro Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Disney VS Nickelodeon' themed DBXs